1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor processing and, more particularly, to masking techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant demand to decrease the sizes of integrated circuits. This decrease can be facilitated by reducing the sizes and separation distances between the individual elements or electronic devices forming the integrated circuits. This process of reducing the sizes of features and the separation distances between features can increase the density of circuit elements across a substrate and is typically referred to as “scaling.” As a result of the continuing demand for smaller integrated circuits, there is a constant need for methods and structures for scaling.